Shantae and the Spook Squisher
by GojiraCipher
Summary: On a Halloween night, Shantae is being chased by the Spook Squisher, who smashes people, and eat their brains. Just like her friend, Rottytops who wears the same clothes as the Squisher. Oh what a coincident.


**Shantae and the Spook Squisher**

It was a dark and spooky night in Sequin Land, perfect for a Halloween night.

"Or was the ancient holiday called All Hallow Eves?" A large old man named Mimic asked himself, dressed like a mad scientist. "But neither the less, it was a sure lucky find to discover such historical documents." Mimic looked around Scuttle Town as everyone was celebrating the long forgotten holiday of the past. There were decorations of paper ghosts and goblins, Jack-o-lanturns lighting the way, and everyone dressed like monsters. "I true great discovery."

"If you ask me, I think it's all a joke." A young muscular man named Bolo came along; dressed like a werewolf. "I've waited in that pumpkin patch almost all night and I still didn't get any presents by some know it all pumpkin."

Walking alongside him was Sky. A young woman with a bird named Wrench on her shoulder. She was dressed as a vampire while her bird of prey wore a small Viking helmet. "And I can't believe I let you talk me into waiting!" She scolded the man. Yah know, I think they're all teenagers. Where are their parents? "I mean really, a magical talking squash that give presents? And what's with the blanket?" Sky pointed out the old rag Bolo was holding.

"I thought it was part of the summoning."

"Whatever." Sky sigh as she looked around the town decorated with pumpkins and ghost decorations. "But at least we stopped before the party was over."

Mimic however didn't look so happy. "I am sorry, but while you two were gone, Risky attacked."

"What?!" Both Sky and Bolo gasped.

"What did she do?!" Sky asked furiously.

"What nice costume was she wearing?" Bolo asked, before receiving a pound on the head by Sky.

With a depressed look, Mimic showed the two a group of sad zombie children. "She has taken all of these kids' treats." All the zombie kids started crying. "If Shantae doesn't come back soon with what that pirate had stolen, the kids' night will be-"

"Saved!"

Driving in a caravan, the Guardian Genie of Scuttle Town, Shantae, returning from a great rescue. "And look what we brought back!" Shantae, dressed as a witch jumped off the caravan and opened the back where a zombie girl named Rottytops came out with a huge bag over her shoulders.

"Candy!" Rottytops shouted with joy as she pure the content on the ground.

The zombie kids cheered as they gathered around and stuffed their undead mouths with teeth-rotting sweets. Thankfully their teeth are already rotting away, so no dentist appointment tomorrow.

"Darn it." A dentist sighed as he takes down a sign for his checkup special tomorrow.

"Shantae!" Mimic spoke joyfully to his niece. "You've saved the day, yet again."

"But this time it was all just for candy." Shantae said with a tired tone. "I mean she literally stole candy from babies. I swear she was doing it just for laughs."

Rottytops walked up next to Shantae and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "But she was no match against the combined powers of me and Snackcakes!" She looked into Shantae's ear with a smile. "I think I can see your brains in there."

Shantae playfully rolled her eyes and tilt her witch hat to cover her ear. "But boy was Risky Boots at her A game tonight." She let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes. "I think I'm going to hit the hay now."

"Well it is getting late anyway." Mimic smiled as he pat his niece on the head. "You earn it. Bolo and I will take care of clean up."

"W-Wait, is that the Know it All Pumpkin?" Bolo spoke as he walks off, only to be grabbed by the ear.

"Don't even think about it." Sky said, pulling Bolo's ear.

Rottytops walks over to Bolo and lean her head on his shoulder. "I'll make sure he stays." She blinks her eyes at him in a flirty way, making the man feel a bit uneasy. "In fact, I'll keep an 'eye' on him." Bolo collapsed from shock after seeing Rottytops pulling out her eyeball. "Ha, I love this new holiday!"

"Rottytops….." Sky shook her head as Mimic drags Bolo to the nearest bed. "Well Shantae, like your uncle said, we'll clean up."

"Well are you sure you don't … need …" The next yawn was enough to have Sky turn Shantae towards her house. "Nope, you take it easy."

Shantae followed her orders and started heading home, but Rottytops ran up to her. "Hold on, aren't you scared of all the monsters?"

Shantae took a few steps back from her undead friend. "Rottytops, I fight monsters every time I go shopping for groceries. Second, please put your eye back."

Rottytops smiled at her eyeball she's holding. "But it's so weird seeing like this." She moved her eyeball like a paper airplane while keeping her other eye on Shantae. "If you let me eat your brains, you can try it too."

"I'll pass." Shantae waved her arms as she walks away, but Rottytops wasn't about to give up either.

"But-But what about the ….. the …" A mischievous smile formed on her face. "The Spook Squisher!"

Shantae turned around with her fists on her hips. "The Spook Squisher?"

"Yes!" Rottytops spoke. "Just like the monster on this weird outdated book thingy?" Rottytops showed Shantae a DVD cover of 'Halloween'. "See this guy who face really needs some sun."

Shantae looked at the cover and shivered. "And you think someone who looks suspiciously like this man you brought up is going to get me on this very scary day that was just made into an official holiday about a week ago?"

"Correct." Rottytops leaned close with a grin. "Don't you find that extra scary?"

"Oh I'm shivering." She smiled while crossing her arms. "Mind telling your old friend Shantae about this Spook Squisher?"

Rottytops nod her head. "The Spook Squisher is a …. Spooky guy ….. who squishes people ….. with a huge hammer!"

"Squishes people?" Shantae chuckled. "Just anybody?"

"Not just anybody. Teenage girls!" Rottytops held her arms up. "Especially teenagers who look like grownups acting as teenagers for a play." Rottytops acted like an animal gnawing. "And after he squishes his victim, he eats their brains."

Shantae playfully gasped. "Just like you?"

"Yep!" Rottytops chomped her teeth. "They say he lurks these very lands and only comes out at night when the moon is that much visible and with that many clouds." She points upwards while making some weird spooky noises. "Well good night." Rottytops quickly dashed off and out of sight.

"Oh I'm shivering in my not one hundred percent covered witch costume." Shantae let out a laugh as she shivers. "Boy I do hate to run into that Spook Squisher who could probably have the same voice as Rottytops." The half genie walked backwards, being extra careful no one would follow here, but to her surprise, she bumped into something up ahead.

"Woah!" Shantae jumped back, ready for action. "Don't think you can …. Oh." She smiled to herself from witnessing the intruder. A cat masked wearing lady who dresses and look suspiciously like Rottytops.

"Oh my, who are you?" Shantae asked with no wonder. "I bet you're the Spook Squisher my bestest friend in the whole world told me about."

The Spook Squisher said no words as she somehow pulled a large hammer from behind her skinny body.

"Gasp. It is true." Shantae dramatically held her hands on her head as she looked up into the heavens. "Oh whatever shall I do?" With a sly smile, Shantae poke the Spook Squisher on the shoulder. "Tag!"

Shantae dashed as fast as she could, and judging by how fast the other supposed stranger might be, she will need to be in top speed …. Until she noticed how slow the Spook Squisher is being. "Hey, what's taking you?" Shantae called out to the serial squisher, but received no response. "You know most crazy people want to catch up to their next victims." Shanae just stood there, tapping her feet in patience. "Are you at least going to somehow get a huge distance the moment I turn around?" Shantae faced away for a few seconds and turned back, only to see the Sook Squisher just tying her shoes. "I'll just wait at home."

Shantae walked all the way home and found the Spook Squisher to be very far away. "Now let me think." Shantae rested her chin on her hand. "Now a smart person would find help instead of running straight to the house, unless they're well equipped with weapons or they're unaware of the crazy person's strength."

She turned around to see the Spook Squisher tumbling over a rock.

"And I should avoid wasting time like changing out of my costume very slowly, taking a shower, or cuddling with a guy. Don't see a point in do that stuff now." She shrugged her arms. "I guess I'll just lock my door and assume I'm perfectly fine."

And so Shantae did just that and wait in her living room with a nice book in her hands. She read for like an hour and gotten quite curious. "So is that all?" Shantae turned to the front door. "I think I should check on her." Shantae looked out the window and saw the Spook Squisher just standing there.

"Today, please?" She taps her fingers on the window rail and noticed the Squisher looking at a rock. "I swear ….." The Spook Squisher lifts the rock up and picked up a key. "How'd she know where I put that spare?!"

The Spook Squisher looked at Shantae's house and slowly walked forwards.

"I'll just hide upstairs, where it's hard for a normal human to escape out the window." As she walks up, she noticed a decorative mask and snickers. "Maybe I do need a shower?"

Shantae walked into her shower, still clothed by the way, and placed that mask on her face with the water running. "Just going to pretend to get clean here and wait till she comes up with that big hammer. The moment she pulls the covers, boo!" Shantae laughed. "I can't wait to see her reaction.

 **One hour later**

Shantae was still in the shower, waiting for her psycho to come and squish here. "Where is she?!" She turned the water off and walked downstairs, only to see the Spook Squisher eating a snack. "I thought you eat brains, not what's in my pantry!"

The Spook Squisher quickly looked at Shantae and tossed away the snack.

"Oh no….." Despite being one snack short, Shantae was still acting in character as she pranced upstairs as the Spook Squisher slowly follows.

She ran into her room and thought of a great hiding place. She took her blanket off her bed and cover herself like a ghost. "Ha, blankets make people invisible!"

Shantae stood in the middle of her room as the Spook Squisher walks in. The Squisher slowly crept through the room, eyeing every corner for her victim.

"Reeeeealllly taking her time." Shantae thought to herself before yawing again. "Just a matter of time before we get this over with."

 **One hour later**

"I can't take it!" Shantae threw the blanket off herself as the Spook Squisher was looking for her victim in a small box of tools. "Come here!" Shantae grabbed the Spook Squisher by the wrist and dragged her outside.

"It's passed midnight and I want to go to bed, Rottytops!"

The Spook Squisher remained silent.

"The silent treatment still?" Shantae held her head in annoyance. "Rottytops, if you want to play crazy chaser, do it with Bolo. He would actually believe you are some blood thirsty nut job." Shantae chuckled at the thought. "But I have a message for you. I. Want. To. Go. To. BED!" Shantae grasp her shoulders and shook her friend. "Do you understand, Rottytops?!"

"S-Shantae?"

After hearing that voice, Shantae slowly turned to her left to see the person speaking, Rottytops herself.

"R-R-R-R-Rottytops?"

"In …. The unliving flesh?" Rottytops looked at the masked person with the same body and clothes as her. "W-Who's your friend here?"

Shantae turned back to the masked person. Gulping, she slowly reached for the mask with her shaking hand. Before she could lay a finger, the Spook Squisher's body teared right open and revealed a horrifying monster with branch like arms, a skeletal body, and a pumpkin head with red stains on his mouth.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Shantae and Rottytops embraced each other in fear as the monstrosity in front of them grew larger and scarier.

"I am the Know it All Pumkin!" the demonic monster shouted in a screechy voice. "I was summoned by the young warrior and his bird wielding maiden who honor my entrance with the Shroud of Darkness!" From this skeletal body came snakes and insects. "I shall squish you all and-"

But then a boulder landed right on his head, smashing him to a pumpkin guts mess.

"Oh my gosh! Are you girls O.K.!?" Then Bolo came in and saw the mess. "Oh man, I must have smashed your Jack-O-Lanturn." He looked at the two frozen girls and the house. "Well at least that's the only thing I broke. Well goodnight you two, and please don't tell Mimic and Sky I was randomly launching boulders again."

When Bolo left, Rottytops slowly turned to Shantae. "C-C-Can I have a sleepover with you tonight?"

"Y-Yes. Just bring lots of nightlights."

 **The End**


End file.
